


Good Enough to Eat

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: There’s nothing Thor craves more than the taste of the reader.





	Good Enough to Eat

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: written for @thorsthot 2.5k Writing Challenge. My prompt was #42 ‘The food looks great, but, there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.’

Grinning around your beer bottle, surrounded by your teammates, life didn’t get much better than this. Laughter and booze flowed freely; it was hard to believe that just a few days ago, you’d all been fighting for your lives. The mission had been a tense one, but all of you made it out alive and relatively unharmed, prompting Tony to throw a small party to celebrate. Joking around with your friends- your surrogate family- felt pretty damn great.

Knocking back the rest of your beer, you rose from your seat nestled between Thor and Sam to grab another, only to find there were no more left. “Barton, you dick, you grabbed the last one.”

“Should’ve been quicker,” he teased, making a show of drinking your beer. “There should be more in the fridge though.”

“Hey, can you grab some more snacks while you’re up,” Sam chimed in.

“You both suck,” you grumbled good-naturedly, flipping them off as you headed for the communal kitchen.

Rummaging through the enormous fridge, you didn’t notice you had company until a soft voice called your name. Startled, you spun on your heel, body instinctively falling into a defensive stance. Thor stepped back, hands raised in surrender, a tiny smile on his face. Relaxing, you said, “Someone needs to put a bell on you- for such a big guy, you sure are light on your feet.”

“A warrior’s training, my lady,” he said with a shrug, lowering his arms. “It used to come in very handy when my brother and I would sneak away from our tutors.”

“I’ll bet,” you scoffed, turning back to the fridge. Thor simply smiled, sidling up to you, hands landing softly on your hips. Glancing over your shoulder, you asked, “Need me to grab you something while I’m in here?”

“No, my lady, the food looks great, but there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

Unable to hold back a snort of laughter, you turned to face him, winding your arms around his neck. “That was just awful.”

Grinning wide, he countered, “Perhaps, but at least now I can do this.”

Leaning forward, his lips sought out yours. You met him halfway, the kiss starting out slow and sweet, your lips moving together languidly. His beard pricked at your skin, but you ignored the itch, tongue darting out to tease him. Your relationship was an open secret among your teammates. Though you didn’t try to hide it- you weren’t sure Thor would have been able to, at any rate- you didn’t go around flaunting it either. It was risky, the possibility of one of your teammates walking in on you nagging at the back of your mind. Then he opened for you, the taste of petrichor flooding your mouth, and you found it impossible to care.

Thor welcomed your tongue eagerly, his quiet moans encouraging you to explore the nooks and crannies of his mouth. Brawny arms slid around to cup your ass, kneading and massaging the fleshy globes. Threading your fingers in his hair, you gave a little tug, earning a deep chested groan for your efforts. Smiling against his mouth, you did it again, squealing when he pinched your ass in retaliation.

You kissed over and over again, lost in the touch and taste of each other. One of Thor’s hands drifted beneath your shirt, the brush of his calloused fingers on your bare skin sending shivers down your spine. He drew lazy patterns across your back, keeping his touch just light enough to tease and torment.

The kiss dragged on, getting hotter and wetter by the second. He pulled you into him, notching your body tight against his, lust pooling warm and thick as honey between your legs. The Asgardian clothes he wore left little to the imagination, the hot, heavy length of him prodding at your thighs. The press of his half hard cock at your center had you breaking away with a gasp, lips numb and heart pounding.

“Thor, we can’t do this here,” you forced the words out, your body crying in protest.

He nodded reluctantly, stepping back to adjust himself. “Very well, my lady, until tonight, if you’ll have me.”

The very idea of waiting several more hours to have him close was repugnant. It may have only been a few quick kisses, but Thor had a way of getting under your skin, of leaving you flushed and aching for him in a way none of your previous lovers ever had. All it took was a kiss, a caress, and you melted like snow on a hot summer’s day. Biting your lip, your eyes landed on the doors leading to the pantry. Thor turned to head back to the others just as a pair of voices began heading your way.

Acting fast, you took hold of his elbow, tugging him towards to pantry. “In here.”

He caught on quickly, following you inside the massive pantry. It was enormous, with rows of shelving filled with food and a long, low counter. It had to be big- all of the enhanced humans on the team required loads of calories to keep up with their metabolisms. It was more than spacious enough to fit your large Asgardian lover and yourself, the counter wide enough for you to sit comfortably.

Stifling your laughter, you listened as Clint and Sam raided the fridge, complaining that you hadn’t returned with the promised snacks and beer. It somehow felt even more risque than making out in the kitchen in full view. The possibility of one of them opening the pantry and catching the two of you was…exciting. Thrilling, and just a bit daring.

Crowding in behind you, Thor clearly felt the same. His hands went to your hips, tugging your back to his front, the evidence of his unflagging desire prodding into the soft curve of your ass. You had to stifle a gasp when he began kissing his way down your neck, the plush heat of his lips dancing along your skin. The scratch of his beard, the flex of his fingers digging into your hips, the firm press of his chest at your back…all of it made you wetter for him, and with Sam and Clint only feet away.

A silent moan slipped from your lips when Thor turned you in his arms, gently kicking your feet apart. Notching a leg between your thighs, he maneuvered you to lean against the counter. Bracing yourself, you bit down hard on your lip, trying to hold back a groan as you began rocking against his thigh, pussy slick with arousal. Head falling back with a sigh, you ground down on him, panting as he trailed bristly kisses across your shoulders. Every roll of your hips sent muted pleasure buzzing through your veins that left you craving more.

Dimly aware of your unsuspecting audience leaving the kitchen, voices headed back towards the family room, you rode Thor’s thigh harder, aching for friction. He urged you on, nipping and licking at the crook of your neck, teasing you with lips and tongue and teeth. His fingers drifted to the buttons of your shirt, popping them open one-by-one. Your shirt fell open, allowing him to slip his hands inside to cup your breasts, toying with your nipples through the fabric of your bra.

You arched into the touch, hips bucking against his thigh as he pushed the soft cups down, the rough skin of his palms cradling you, testing the weight. He pinched and rolled your nipples, the slight sting of pain shooting straight to your wet cunt. You cried out at the unexpected bite of teeth, Thor noisily sucking a mark into the fragile skin of your neck with a rumbling groan. Slapping a hand over your mouth, you had never felt more deliciously helpless, pinned between his unyielding body and the hard countertop.

Satisfied with the flowering bruise left by his lips, Thor pulled away with a smug grin. His electric blue eyes were blown wide with lust, his rigid cock straining at the front of his trousers. You were lifted off your feet, Thor plopping you down on the counter. Stepping between your legs, his lips found yours once more. Welcoming him into your mouth, you greedily suckled on his tongue, swallowing down the taste of ozone.

Slick walls pulsing with need, you ached to have him buried in you to the hilt; Thor had other ideas. Strong hands pulled you to the edge of the counter, his nimble fingers going to the fly of your jeans. He made quick work of the zipper, tugging the constrictive denim down your legs. You shimmied free, hastily kicking off your shoes and socks,Thor sinking to his knees before you. The pitiful scrap of cotton that was your panties snapped under his impatient hands, leaving you naked from the waist down.

Staring down at the top of his golden head, you whimpered at first swipe of his tongue through your soaked folds. The heat of his breath fanned across your curls as he licked at you, his clever tongue lapping up your slick with gusto. Thor threw your legs over his shoulders, wrapping his burly arms around your thighs to hold you open for his greedy mouth.

The dimly lit pantry was alive with the sounds of him fucking you with his tongue, the wet squelch audible over your stifled moans and sighs. His hair was like silk in your hands, the golden strands tangling around your fingers as you guided him where you needed most. Thor was pliant under your touch, allowing you to take command. He curled his tongue deeper into your channel to scoop out your flavor, burying his face in your cunt with a hungry groan.

Pressure building in your lower belly, you squirmed to get closer still, grinding hard against him. Walking was sure to be difficult the next day, Thor’s beard leaving behind tiny welts that stung. You barely felt the pain, lost in the pleasure of what he was doing to you, the coil of lust drawing tighter and tighter with every swipe of his tongue.

He swirled his tongue through your folds, lapping up your slick with a voracious appetite, swallowing it down like the finest wine. Heart pounding, you let out a keening whine when he licked a line up your pussy, laving at the bundle nerves nestled in your curls. He traced his name over and over again using the tip of his tongue, a small gesture yet one that filled him with masculine pride. It was his tongue that brought you such pleasure, his name you whimpered and moaned at night. Only he would be between these thighs, feasting on the nectar hidden there.

With renewed determination, Thor sucked and slurped at you, ravenous with hunger. You hurtled towards the edge of release at breakneck speed, your hips rocking mindlessly as you chased your end. Thor used his thumbs to hold you open, tongue darting out to drink up your arousal. Licking his way to your clit, he wrapped his lips around the swollen bud and sucked hard, sending you hurtling into orgasm.

You came with a gasp ending in his name, head thudding against the walls, toes curling as white hot ecstasy flooded your veins. Your pussy walls clenched down on nothing, your cunt crying out to be filled. Thor was relentless, suckling on your clit, determined to wring every last ounce of pleasure from you. You shook in his hold, chest heaving as you rode out your release.

Muscles twitching, you gradually floated down from your high, vaguely aware of Thor pulling back from your sensitive cunt. Forcing your eyes open, you relaxed your deathgrip on his sweat soaked hair, smoothing away the tangles in apology. Thor didn’t seem to mind, wiping away the remnants of your release with a grin. With a final kiss on the inside of each thigh, he eased your legs from his shoulders and rose to his feet.

Gathering you in his arms, he kissed you softly. You licked your way into his mouth, the tang of your own arousal heavy on his lips and tongue. Hearts beating as one, you longed to stay like this forever, the sound of your breathing the only thing to break the stillness. Breaking the kiss, Thor rested his forehead against yours, holding you to his heart.

“As I said,” he murmured, “more delicious by far than anything Stark could provide.”

“Is now really the time to bring up Tony,” you said with a weak chuckle.

He laughed. “Well, I-”

The door flew open to reveal Tony himself, cutting off whatever he was about to say. “What the hell, guys- right in the middle of the pantry? We keep our food here, you animals.”

Shielding you from view as best as possible, Thor said, “Our apologies, we just-”

Tony waved him off, spinning on his heels. “Whatever, just…try to keep it in the bedroom from now on. Or at least wait til the rest of us are asleep before defiling the public areas.”

“Sorry, Tony,” you said sheepishly, peeking from around Thor’s shoulder.

“Put some pants on,” he tossed out over his shoulder, soon out of sight.

With an embarrassed grin, you hopped off the counter, taking Tony’s advice and tugging your jeans back on. Thor helpfully handed you your socks and shoes, though he kept your panties for himself, tucking them away with a self-satisfied smirk. Giving you one last, lingering kiss, he pulled away and said, “After you, my lady.”

Taking his hand in yours, you started in the opposite direction of the family room towards your bedroom, pausing when he asked where you were going. “You heard Tony- the others aren’t going to bed anytime soon, and I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
